Rhys
Rhys (リス, Risu) is a Wind God Slayer and the newest member of Phoenix Rising.Come Fly With Us: Marth officially gives Rhys his guild logo on his chest. He was once a wandering mage of Fiore up until he met Marth Silvamillion. For his defeating and capturing of a well-known terrorizing bandit, Rhys was promoted on his first day of joining the guild currently holding the rank of C-Class Mage. Despite his skill in magic, Rhys has a conflicting personality which Marth plans to breakdown and remold so that it can be beneficial towards the guild. Appearance Rhys is a well-built tall young man. While he isn't the most muscular being in the world, he is what most consider "compressed". His body type and facial expression often give off the vibe of being very unfriendly. He sports a confident smug mug look on his face which makes him hard to approach and virtually impossible to make approaching friends.Sky Fall: Rhys is introduced to the story. Granted his age, Rhys has a head full of black spiky hair. Much like his personality, his hair is unkempt and messy as he's too lazy to take the time out to comb it. He also has thin eyebrows to the point that they are virtually non-existent. His face itself is flat possessing a sharp chin, lacking any sort of facial features signifying he hasn't hit that level of puberty just yet. Like blood, his eyes are crimson in color which once he glares gives off the feeling of him staring into your soul.Sky Fall: Rhys lays his crimson glare onto the townsfolk of Jadna Town. As far as clothing is concerned, Rhys wears a basic white short-sleeved t-shirt topped off by a pair of ripped blue jeans.Sky Fall: Rhys clothing is explained. Possibly his most noticeable feature is the giant scar along the left side of his neck. Personality As far as personality traits go, Rhys has the worst. Probably due to his upbringing, the young mage is very demanding. From his early introduction and highlighted mannerisms, Rhys expresses a big ego and anger issues. Probably his most noticeable trait which comes from his ego is his . Marth, his guild master, mentions that despite Rhys' negative personality he has a strong desire to protect whatever he deems "his". This entails that Rhys possesses strong feelings and emotions and believes that if that can guide and remold this protective senses, he'll be a great asset for the guild.On the Mind: Marth breaks down Rhys' persona to Lamaria. This is further verified by how Rhys was willing to sacrifice himself so long as it meant the safety of Kariss. He was also extremely happy that she decided to join the guild almost bringing a smile to his face.Bargain on Members: Rhys wakes up from his slumber and learns that Kariss is a member of the guild. Synopsis Becoming a Bird Saga Built Complex Arc After roaming the Kingdom of Fiore for a few months, Rhys lands upon Stanmore City where he stays for a few hours at the city's playground. Due to the children's constant yelling, Rhys takes his leave to an outside town where he stations himself inside of an abandoned house. He begins to tear into his conscious, trying to figure out if this is truly his place in life. He thinks back to the times he's had to take from others and run from city to city just to survive. Unhappy with this lifestyle, Rhys emerged from the abandoned house and begins to bring terror down onto the town and its people. As everyone stands against Rhys, he claims that he'll be taking the town as his own where he's the supreme ruler and they must all abide by his rules. Instead they all begin to throw rocks at him while shouting at him to get out of their town. Angered, Rhys pulls the town leader towards him and begins to squeeze his face in attempts to crush his skull while the townsfolk beg for his release. In the midst of his mini rampage, Rhys is confronted by a bandit, Draven, who claims he'll be taking the town as his own instead. Rhys claims that the people of Earthland have no respect for their superiors and proceeds to take Draven on in battle. Before he could launch his first attack, Draven summons an army of shadow knights that are ordered to attack Rhys. With minimal effort, Rhys commands the wind to blow more than half of Draven's army away while scoffing that his magic is inferior to the kind he himself possesses. After a heated battle between the two, Rhys manages to pull the victory over Draven's head but he did not emerge unscathed. Angered by the wounds he suffered from Draven, Rhys moves along in attempts to take the bandit's life only to be stopped by a newcomer.Come Fly With Us: Rhys is interrupted by a man just seconds before he is about to strike Draven and take his life. The mysterious man introduces himself as Marth Silvamillion master of the legal guild; Phoenix Rising. After a few speeches and deep thought, Marth manages to convince Rhys to try out the guild and use his magic in a more "positive" manner. Check of Reality Arc Magic and Abilities Wind God Slayer Magic (風の滅神魔法, Kaze no Metsujin Mahō): is Rhys' primary form of combat. It is a rare form of that utilizes the element of wind granting him the ability to generate and manipulate black tinted air currents. With this magic, Rhys can push his opponents away or pull them towards him giving off the false impression of magnetic forces manipulation. As a God Slayer, Rhys is able to eat the air around and absorb it to strengthen his own spells used against his foes. In addition to strengthening his spells it also replenishes his strength reserves.Sky Fall: Rhys eats the air as he prepares his bellow at Draven's army. His magic was strong enough to overwhelm Draven on almost every occasion, showing the superiority in the two. Rhys often looks at this magic as "high-class" and got quite irritated when Draven mistook it for normal Wind Magic. Rhys has proven to be rather versatile with this magic. One of his many features is controlling the wind so that it appears as though he has the ability of flight.Sky Fall: Rhys manipulates the wind so that he can fly above the townsfolk. Possibly one of the magic's most powerful features aside from its range and power is the fact it can heal Rhys.Cry in the Wind: Rhys uses a healing spell through his Wind God Slayer Magic. *'Wind God's Bellow' (風神の怒号, Kazekami no Dogō): One of the signature techniques of Rhys' God Slayer Magic. By eating the air around him, Rhys is able to release a massive stream of black air towards his target. Though it is more of a signature attack, it is one of his many ranged moves.Cry in the Wind: Rhys utilizes Wind God's Bellow to take out Draven in a single strike. *'Wind God's Sphere' (風神のたま, "Kazekami no Tama"): By generating wind and forcing it to compress into the shape of a sphere that rests in the palm of Rhys' hand. While sitting within his hand, the sphere rotates constantly until it makes contact with its intended target. Upon contact, the sphere dissipates and then explodes. The resulting explosion was enough to completely blow off Draven's arm.Cry in the Wind: Rhys performs Wind God's Sphere for the first time and takes off Draven's arm. Wind Sphere has seemingly become Rhys's signature technique as he was able to defeat Kenton with just a single use of the spell. *'Wind God's Secret Art' (風神奥義, "Kazekami Ōgi"): **'Kamikaze' (風神, "Wind God"): Currently Rhys' strongest spell, the God Slayer generates the unique wind from his magic as well as mix in the preexisting flow of wind in the atmosphere to perform this spell. Once his control has latched to the preexisting wind, Rhys forces the wind to run wild around to create a tsunami composed of wind which is laced with various blades of compressed wind. The blade-infested tsunami can cover an entire town with the blades themselves being capable of cleaving buildings in half. It was the final attack used in his battle against Draven and was enough to help him claim the victory.Cry in the Wind: Rhys performs Kamikaze and manages to defeat Draven. Enhanced Durability: Rhys has shown that he can take quite the beating. In fact, against Draven he was able to take an onslaught of attacks from his normal spells, his giants, and even his taboo which consisted of overuse of his magic. Enhanced Strength: While not a behemoth, Rhys does possess above-average strength. With a single strike he was able to leave a dent in a thick tree and even remove a brick from a wall causing it to nearly crash when he first reached Stanmore City. After he pulled Fekner to his hand, he nearly crushed his skull with his bare strength alone. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Rhys' images were drawn by User:EmperorSigma. **Rhys base is Gray Fullbuster. *Rhys was one of the three characters featured on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine Volume 00. **By extension, he is also one of the first to be featured on Sorcerer Weekly. *After the rebooting of Fairy Tail Universe, the author decided to stray away from his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and swapped it in place for Wind God Slayer Magic, voiding Maxton Draconus as a "Player Character". **The author instead decided to make Maxton an NPC for the development of the story. *Rhys is one of the author's most thought out and future-proof characters he's every created. References Category:Males Category:God Slayers Category:Mages Category:Sig's Characters Category:Phoenix Rising Members Category:Sig's Males